Yo-Yo Rodriguez
Yo-Yo Rodriguez, also known as Slingshot, is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. In the TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., she is played by Natalia Cordova-Buckley. Publication history Yo-Yo Rodriguez first appeared in The Mighty Avengers #13 and was created by writer Brian Michael Bendis and artist Alex Maleev. Fictional character biography Yo-Yo Rodriguez is the Puerto-Rican daughter of the Griffin. She is recruited by Nick Fury to join his anti-Skrull task force.Mighty Avengers #13 This team becomes known as the Secret Warriors.Secret Invasion #3 Both of her arms are severed by the Gorgon, and she is temporarily unable to remain active with the team.Secret Warriors #3 However, both arms are later replaced with prosthetics,Secret Warriors #8 and she returns to active duty.Secret Warriors #9 Slingshot is believed killed in a confrontation with the Wrecking Crew.Secret Warriors #1 (2017) Powers and abilities She can run at superhuman speed, then bounces back to the point where she began. In other media Television in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..]] A version of Yo-Yo Rodriguez appears in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., portrayed by Natalia Cordova-Buckley. She first appeared in the episode "Bouncing Back". Elena Rodriguez, nicknamed "Yo-Yo" due to her power, is a "street-wise Colombian woman given Inhuman abilities", namely the ability to move at super speed for the duration of one heartbeat before returning to the point from which she started. She first comes into contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. in the episode "Bouncing Back" when they investigate her for stealing weapons from the corrupt members of the National Police of Colombia led by Victor Ramon and the Inhuman Lucio where the two of them later kill her cousin Francisco. She grows close to Mack, who nicknames her "Yo-Yo", and eventually agrees to join the Secret Warriors where she helps to fight the forces of Hive. After the signing of the Sokovia Accords, Rodriguez returns to her life with occasional monitoring by S.H.I.E.L.D. She returns to the team after encountering the Watchdogs and pursues a serious relationship with Mack. In the episode "All the Comforts of Home", Rodriguez's forearms are sliced off by the chakram wielded by General Hale's daughter Ruby Hale, but she survives. While recovering in the episode "Principia," Elena is told by Daisy that Fitz is working on some prosthetic replacements for her lost arms. After the mission to obtain some Gravitonium from the Principia ship, Mack salvaged two of General Hale's robots so that Fitz can make use of their arms for Elena to use. While the arms are effective, it is revealed that Yo-Yo's speed cause them to become temporarily disabled due to the messages being sent between her brain and arms not moving fast enough. She arrives at the scene of General Hale and Daisy confronting a Gravitonium-infused Ruby who is suffering from losing control and hearing the voices of Franklin Hall and Ian Quinn. Angry with her, but also witnessing her suffering, Yo-Yo takes Ruby's chakram and slices her throat to put her out of her misery. She claimed to Daisy that she "saved the world". Fitz eventually fixes her arms so that they do not malfunction when she uses her powers at the time when Remoran warriors sent by Qovas attacks the Lighthouse. Web series Cordova-Buckley reprises her role in a six-part online digital series titled Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot. The six-part series showed Elena on the hunt for her old enemy Victor Ramon who has allied with the Watchdogs. References External links * * Yo-Yo Rodriguez at Marvel Wiki Category:Characters created by Alex Maleev Category:Characters created by Brian Michael Bendis Category:Latin American superheroes Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics television characters Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional Colombian people Category:Fictional Puerto Rican people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2008